Exiled Power
by Aicka
Summary: Izuku finds a mysterious object when he is captured by the slime villain. With it he unlocks a strange power! How will he use Model O to become the hero he always dreamed of becoming?
1. Chapter 1: Awakening Will

Chapter 1: Awakening Will

* * *

All Midoriya Izuku wanted was to be a hero. A great hero who would smile proudly while saving others.

He would never be able to fulfill that wish. He tried his best, studying heroes and analyzing them in his notebook, but he could never be a hero. Why?

He was quirkless after all.

Speaking of notebooks, Izuku stared at the burnt remains of his notebook. He had planned to write in it later today, but now it bobbed gently in water as fish nibbled at it.

"That's not fish food, damnit." The boy muttered. His eyes were downcast, teeth firmly biting his lips. _Damnit Kacchan, if I jumped you'd be accused for instigating a suicide. Why the hell did you say that?_

Izuku looked at the school gate. The day had just ended and many students began to walk out of school. Nobody even cared about what Kacchan had just said to him. _Of course nobody cares about quirkless Deku._ After that sordid thought he began walking home. As usual he was lost in thoughts, thinking about his quirklessness.

He was always inspired by All Might, the symbol of peace and number one hero, the video of his debut as a hero always inspired Izuku to strive towards becoming a great hero. To learn that he was quirkless had broken his heart, but what had broken his heart even more was…

That line of thought was broken with a loud metallic bang. "A small sized invisibility cloak! Great! Heh heh heh!" Izuku turned face-to-face with a disgusting slime man, his body oozed and in a quick ripple he surged towards Izuku, dragging the boy's body into a nearby alley.

 _A villain! I don't want to die!_ Izuku desperately tugged at the slime blocking his mouth, but it was no use, the boy couldn't get a solid grasp anywhere!

"Stop struggling! It'll only hurt for about a minute and then the pain will go all away!" He chuckled. "You're my hero! After I take over your body I should be able to get away from that man. Just a little bit longer!"

 _I'm going to die! I'm going to die!_ Tears were pouring down Izuku's face. _I don't want it to end like this!_ _Before I could even try becoming a hero!_

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a shining light hidden behind trash. It stuck out to him, like a beacon, shining a bright blue color. The more he stared at it the brighter it seemed to become. _What is this?_ An inexplicable surge of hope flowed through his body and he reached out to the light.

"Ha ha! You must've gone crazy already kid!"

Izuku ignored the villain's chatter squeezing through the garbage to reach out to the light. He felt something ooze as he pushed it out of the way to get to the light. Maybe he would have felt disgust, if he wasn't already covered in slime. Suddenly he felt it.

"What are you even do-"

A surge of pure power burst through the area around him instantly splattering the villain choking him. Izuku's body was completely freed from the villains grasp and he fell forward clutching the shining object. The boy panted and coughed, getting the remaining slime out of his throat. _I can't believe I survived._ He brought the object in his hands close to his face to examine it. _What is this thing?_

It was strangely "O" shaped and looked to be made out of some high tech metal and materials. _It almost looks like a metallic face is staring back at me_. It was no longer shining, but a blue crystal at the forehead of the "face" looked like it was the source of the light. _Did this save me? But how?_ Izuku continued pondering but was interrupted.

A metallic clang ringed out.

"It's all right! I am here!" A boisterous voice shouted. In a flurry of wind a large figure appeared in the alleyway.

It was All Might. He was in civilian clothes, but it was still All Might!

"Wuh-what!" Izuku stuttered.

"Thank goodness you're all right! Did you take care of this villain on your own?" All Might offered a hand to Izuku, who was still dazed on the floor.

"All-All Might!" Izuku whimpered. "Wait, the villain!" Izuku whirled around gazing at the splattered body of the villain. "Did I…" The boy's body started trembling.

"Don't worry! He's just unconscious. You really helped me out young man! Thank you!" All Might patted Izuku on the shoulder while gesturing to the villain. "Now I need to bring this guy to the police…" The hero muttered as he poured soda out of a bottle and began scooping the villain's body with remarkable speed.

 _I can't believe it! All Might thanking me! Even though I didn't do anything._ Izuku paused. _Wait a minute, where did that "O" shaped thing go?_ Izuku quickly looked around but couldn't see it anywhere. _I should have been holding it this whole time…_

"Oh! Young man, are you a fan of heroes?" All Might called to Izuku again. He held the boy's notebook in one hand and the villain in a bottle in the other.

"You're already finished collecting him? Wow!" Izuku muttered. "Oh uh yeah! I want to become a hero someday!"

"That's great! I'll leave my autograph in this notebook. With a powerful quirk like your's, you could be a great hero! Now I must go!" All Might gave a quick wave and jumped away. Just like that.

"Wait!" Izuku yelped and tried to run forward but fell over a trash bag. "But I don't even have a quirk…"

Izuku flopped over, facing the sky from the alleyway. _What was all that! First that villain, then that object, and then even All Might appeared!_ He could still remember that feeling of power rush through him when he first touched the strange object. The ground around him shook abruptly and he felt something strange around his body.

"What!" The boy panicked and tried to stand but stumbled a bit. His sense of balance had become way off! He fell and the ground shook. The boy fell near a puddle. Izuku's throat hitched.

Reflected in the puddle was not an image of a freckled, green haired boy. A scary black and red metal helmet stared back from the reflection. A long mane of spiked purple hair jetted out of it and thick armor completely covered the rest of his body as well.

If Izuku was a bit more like his mother he might have just fainted right there. As it was he was having trouble remembering to breathe. _Is this me? Did I suddenly unlock a quirk?!_ Izuku thought to himself for a bit. _No wait, I was thinking about that object when this happened._ Izuku finally managed to regain his balance and stand, the ground shuddering a bit. He was shocked at how tall he stood now. _I'm even taller than All Might! And my hands!_ Izuku noted in shock that the gauntlets of his armor were not directly attached to the main body of his armor. _It still moves and feels almost like regular hands… except regular hands don't levitate._

Izuku peeked out of the alleyway and noticed a small crowd of people had formed. _No doubt they must have heard rumors of All Might being here. I can't go home like this! Wait! This happened after I thought about that object. If I remember that feeling again, maybe I can switch back to normal!_

Sure enough the armor had vanished and Izuku gently fell to the floor, almost as if gravity had been lowered temporarily. _Woah. So it really was that thing! That was amazing!_ Izuku began walking out of the alleyway, pushing through a disappointed crowd of fans as he made his way home.

 _With this power, maybe I really can become a hero!_ Izuku remembered All Might's words: " _You could be a great hero!_ " _Even All Might said it. I can do this! With this power I'll become a great hero!_

"Ahahahahahaha!" Izuku laughed, mimicking All Might. The people nearby him gave him odd looks but Izuku didn't care! He finally had a shot at his dream! He would make this dream a reality, no matter what others thought of him!

Shortly after his laughter died down, and Izuku walked home quietly. It all passed by quickly compared to the mayhem from before and soon enough he was back at the apartment.

He greeted his mother and they ate dinner together. _I can't tell her about this yet, not until I know more about what this power is. What that object is. For now I'll pretend nothing happened today.  
_

With dinner finished Izuku went to his bedroom to sleep, telling his mother that he felt tired today. _At least it isn't a lie_. He soon fell asleep dreaming about All Might and becoming a hero. He also dreamed of a name, **Omega**.

* * *

AN: First of all I do not claim to own anything from My Hero Academia or any of the Mega Man series. Now with that out of the way I will admit that I was partially inspired to write this by the Mega Man Deku fic but I actually had this idea for a while and only decided to publish it seeing another person publish a similar story. I'm not too sure about including other biometals in this story but if I do they won't be in any of the U.A. staff or students' hands. I could also write about how Model O ended up in this universe but that isn't all that important. The idea I had behind it is that since the fight against Model O takes place in Area N, a place that is essentially in a cyber dimension, it could stand to reason that it might be able to cross dimensions from there. If any of you have any questions just put them in the reviews and I'll try answering them next chapter. Next chapter will be about Izuku exploring Model O's powers, as you can see for now he can only use the outer armor. That'll change later.

If you liked this story please leave a review! If you think there's anything I can improve on please leave a review! Even if you hate this story please leave a review telling me what I did wrong! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: The Wish Punished

Chapter 2: The Wish Punished

* * *

Izuku stood up from bed slowly. That dream was unlike any he ever had before. If it could even be called that. He couldn't remember anything except for vague details: a figure in red, a floating man, and a name. Biometal Model O. "O" for Omega. Somehow Izuku knew this was the name of the device he used yesterday.

Focusing on it's name, Izuku tried calling it to his hands. In a flash of light Model O appeared, it's metallic face staring back at him with empty eyes. _Just what kind of technology could create something so similar to a quirk? Is this a secret government project?_ Izuku mulled. _Even the greatest support tech can't accomplish anything like this!_ Izuku had heard of many great support items, but nothing like turning someone into a humanoid tank! _If this is really a government project I'm in huge trouble!_

"Wait! I can't believe I didn't think of this stuff yesterday! Was it because shock?" Izuku mumbled to himself. "I should have went to the police, even if it was in self defense I attacked someone! Although All Might didn't tell me too…" The boy stared down at Model O in his hands. "Would going to the police even be a wise thing to do now?"

He shook his head and willed Model O to disappear… to wherever it disappears to. He began thinking while putting his school clothes on. _No! I can't let anyone see this thing! From now on this will be my own "quirk"! This is my only chance of becoming a hero, if some government does go after me I'll just give it up without a fight. They can't fault me for using something I found laying on the ground right?_

By the end of that thought he had finished putting his clothes on and walked to the kitchen, getting something to eat. It was still early so his mom wasn't awake yet, he'd just eat some toast and leave early. He needed to examine his new power in more detail. He put some bread in the toaster and started writing a note for his mother when she woke up.

* * *

 _Dagobah Municipal Beach Park_

* * *

 _Alright, I have about an hour before I need to leave for school. This place should be completely abandoned during the morning, let's see what I can do._

Izuku walked down to the beach, the sand covered in heaps of trash. With a quick thought, he used the power of his biometal and transformed. Immediately the sand he was on sunk and Izuku was once again encased in a massive suit of armor. He twisted his body around, getting used to the movement as he tightened and released different muscles in his body. He noticed the normally salty air of the seaside had been replaced by clean air. _Hopefully that will be useful against gas-based quirks._ _Before I can move onto combat moves I need to fix the biggest issue I had yesterday: my balance!_

The armored boy tried many exercises to improve his sense of balance in this new form. It wasn't until after a couple dozen falls and crashes did he realize something. _I'm… floating? I have thrusters on my feet!_ _Wait, no. I'm just hovering in air. Nothing is coming out from my feet to lift me._ It didn't make sense to Izuku, but it was yet another thing to master later on.

Finally, the boy felt he was ready to try out some combat moves. _For this first punch, let's keep my gauntlets locked to my body._ Izuku spotted a large fridge nearby and charged forward rapidly and punched it. The fridge crumpled like a can. The boy wobbled a bit from the momentum before transforming back into his normal form. He touched the flattened metal with the same hand he punched it with. _With just a single hit I did this to a fridge. I need to be careful if I fight in that form. Although that was with a enormous buildup behind it._

Pulling out his phone, Izuku saw he had to leave for school. He quickly ran to school, his head teeming with new ideas.

* * *

Between classes, between writing notes, and whenever he had time Izuku wrote in a new notebook, outlining a simple plan to get into U.A. At the end of school Izuku reviewed what he had written. _Practice: Improving my physical health could make a big difference. More importantly I have to train new techniques and get used to them._ His eyes moved over to the next item on the list. _Education: U.A. also has a written portion to their entrance exam. I can't fall behind on my studies or it won't even matter how I do on the practical portion!_ He looked at the final part of the list. _Practical Exam Prep: I can look into what the practical exam might cover. Not all the details will be out there, but I can definitely find out more from research. Someone has to have mentioned what the past exams were like!_

Izuku nodded to himself. It wasn't exactly a long list, but he was busy studying and also thinking of different things Model O might be able to do. Izuku already did well in academics and researching about the exam shouldn't take too long, his main focus would have to be on training. On the way back home he'll stop by the beach park again.

"Deku."

Izuku whipped around, suddenly face to face with Bakugo. "Kacchan! Wh-what is it!"

Bakugo suddenly snatched the notebook out of the terrified boy's hands. He pointed to the cover of the notebook: **My Plan to Get Into U.A.** Izuku gulped. "What did I say about applying to U.A. you damn nerd?" Bakugo sneered at him.

"I, uh- it's not really!"

"More lame excuses huh. Maybe last time wasn't personal enough for you!" Bakugo grabbed Izuku by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down the hallway. Some people stopped to look, but nobody tried stopping it. Halfway through the green haired boy got sick of it and knocked the bully's arm away.

"That's enough! I'm different now! I'm-" Izuku suddenly burst out. Bakugo stared back in shock for a moment, then his face twisted into a seriously pissed glare. The explosive teen suddenly rushed him and grabbed his collar again, lifting him up a wall.

"Different? You're exactly the same as you were yesterday! Quirkless trash!" Spittle flew out and hit Izuku's face. Izuku balled his hand into a fist and began lifting it up- _What are you going to do? Hit him!?_ -before the image of a flattened fridge entered his mind. His hand fell loose.

"That's what I thought. Follow me to the rooftop."

Izuku stared at his feet, lifelessly following Bakugo. _It was supposed to different this time. I'm supposed to be different! Will my next ten months of school still be filled with the same suffering?_ They finally reached the rooftop, idly Izuku noticed that Bakugo's lackeys were there too. _I didn't even notice until now._

Izuku suddenly heard the sound of a firecracker. _Pop-pop-pop-pop_. Having lived near Bakugo he knew that it wasn't really a firecracker. He stared at the blond haired teen holding his notebook. This time he let it catch fire and slowly burn away, Izuku just silently watching. Eventually only the corner he was holding was left and he dropped it to the ground. "Don't piss me off like this again, Deku." Bakugo and his lackeys left the rooftop, Izuku stayed behind, watching the ashes blow away in the wind.

 _It was supposed to be different._

* * *

Izuku was lying in bed early again. He skipped the extra training he was going to do after school and went straight home. Erasing any signs of his earlier distress, he ate dinner with his mom after coming back, making small chat. As usual he didn't say anything about the bullying. He sighed and rolled over in bed. He couldn't change that quickly. At least not publicly. If he had transformed and punched Bakugo in school… He shuddered. It's not like he could prove to Bakugo that he had a power now either, the teen would sooner blow Izuku up before letting him show anything to him. Using it at school would be even more troublesome. While the other students don't get in trouble for using their quirks in class, Izuku wouldn't be given the same leeway with how massive his transformation is.

He turned over in bed again. Izuku would just have to pretend that nothing changed while he's at school. He'll talk to his mother tomorrow about how he discovered his "quirk". He hoped there was an official way to update your quirk information.

* * *

AN: Wow, I ended up writing this even faster than the last chapter. Thanks everyone for all the favorites, follows, and especially reviews! First I'll answer Staid's question about whether I'll have villains or mavericks from the Mega Man series in this story. I probably won't, but if I do decide to it'll be the four guardian models and probably much later in the story. I've been thinking about changing the Overhaul arc a whole bunch. Speaking of that arc, Mirio will be getting One For All instead of Izuku. I think writing Mirio with two quirks will be very interesting. Thank you all for the support! Next chapter will probably skip ahead to the entrance exams!

P.S. I've been using Mega Man Zero song titles for the chapters so far, I'll run out at some point but I want to see how far I can go with this.


	3. Chapter 3: Crash

Chapter 3: Crash

* * *

The next day Izuku woke up early again.

"Izuku, are you awake?" The soft voice of the Inko passed through the door.

"Mom? What are you doing up so early?"

"I'll make breakfast, let's talk while we eat."

The boy began getting dressed, tugging his clothes over his body. _Mom isn't usually like this, what's going on?_ Properly dressed, he walked through the door and waited at the table. A couple minutes later his mother returned with miso soup, rice, and pickles; a traditional Japanese breakfast. She returned with chopsticks and sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"Izuku… is something wrong? You've gone to bed very early these past couple of days, that isn't normal for you. Something happened, didn't it?"  
"I-" Izuku sighed. "Yes, something did happen. I can't explain it here, not without showing you, but something good did happen. Something I almost can't believe happened, did happen."

* * *

He'd taken her to the beach, where he experimented with his powers the day before. His mother followed behind with a strange mix of nervousness and enthusiasm. Then he used it, Model O. Inko fainted right there on the spot, and Izuku had to do it again for her to believe it. That her son had gained a quirk. That her son could finally become the hero he wanted to be. She began crying, it wasn't long before her son joined her too.

Izuku skipped school that day to register his new quirk. Like most quirk name's it was straightforward and explained what the quirk did. Robotic armor, a dull name, but Izuku already tried Omega as a quirk name and it had been rejected. On the way back home he'd gotten his mother to promise not to tell anyone about the quirk until he got into U.A.

The time until the U.A. entrance exams passed quickly. With Bakugo not knowing about Izuku's power or his real plan for U.A. the bullying became less intense. Eventually it almost stopped entirely and Izuku was able to practice in secret freely. During that time he learned several new techniques. The most useful had been learning how to control his gauntlets, by unlocking them from his body Izuku could launch the fist for a ranged punch or grab something from a distance. He couldn't use it too far away, the biometal increased his eyesight but focusing on a far object while in danger would spell disaster. Mastering levitation was harder, so far he could only hover and move slowly or use it to slightly increase his speed while running. The sword on his back was the final thing he practice on, mainly on controlling it's sheath. After unsheathing the sword and swinging it at scrap metal he'd realize the sword cut through everything like butter and decided to only use it sheathed, only taking off the sheath for the worst scenarios.

Finally, the time for the exams had come.

* * *

"I made it!" Izuku panted. _U.A.! If all goes well this will be my future highschool! This will be my first step to becoming a he-_

" **Deku!** Youuuuu!" An enraged yell came from behind Izuku. The poor boy's face turned just in time to get punched by Bakugo.

Izuku tumbled to the ground, his backpack opening in the chaos and spilling it's contents everywhere. Bakugo slammed a knee onto the ground and reared up another punch, pausing only when he noticed the crowd suddenly forming around them. He scoffed and stood up, jamming his hands into his pockets and looking away from Izuku.

While walking away he said one thing to Izuku. " **Leave.** "

Izuku nursed his face as a bruise formed. He observed the students leave him be as they walked towards the school. _They're too worried about getting to the exam early to help another student out, of course._ He sighed. _I'll have to pick up everything and rush to the auditorium._

"I can't believe he just punched you! Are you okay?" A gentle voice came from behind the boy.

"Eh?" Izuku turned his head and saw a cute brown haired girl holding his tracksuit and school supplies in outstretched hands. Slowly he took them from the girl's hands. _She's so nice!_

"Here's your backpack as well! We might be future classmates so it's only right if we help each other out. Good luck!" Just as quick as she came, she left. Nonetheless she helped Izuku out a lot and saved him some time. Still aching from the hit, the young boy put everything away and dashed off to the auditorium.

* * *

Izuku stood outside the gate to a large, fake city. The rules behind the exam were simple, destroy as many robots as you can. He already knew past exams used robots, but he didn't know anything about zero point robots. Izuku had been more surprised to see Present Mic was the one explaining the rules, he knew that U.A. employed pro heroes as teachers, but seeing it was a completely different thing than just knowing it. He probably would have muttered and annoyed the people around him if his jaw didn't hurt.

Now he just had to wait for the start of the exam. Looking around he didn't see anyone he recognized, but that was to be expected. The administrators of this exam wouldn't want anyone teaming up with people they know. Between unfamiliar faces he spotted a brown haired girl. _It's the nice girl! I should go and thank her for earlier._ Nervously he walked over to her before a hand suddenly grabbed him on the shoulder.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to distract her before the exam starts?" A smart looking boy with glasses stopped him. He was taller than him and also much better built.

 _It's the guy who asked about the zero-pointer._ "No I'm just going to thank her. She helped me out earlier." Izuku replied calmly.

The taller boy took his arm off Izuku's shoulder. "Oh, I-"

" **STAAAAART!** "

 _What!?_

"What's the matter? There's no countdowns in a real fight! Get a move on!" Present Mic shouted from above.

The students in front of him stampeded into the city, leaving Izuku behind. _Oh no! I'm already behind._ He quickly transformed. _Dash!_ Izuku's run became noticeably faster, letting him reach the main crowd of students, the guy with glasses was way ahead though. _This technique let's me move faster by having my levitation pull me forward while my feet push me forward, it takes a bit of concentration though._

Tires screeched and with a crash a robot appeared through a wall. _A one-pointer!_

"Target acquired! Time to kill!" Robotic speech echoed out of it's head.

Izuku rushed forward and tackled the robot with his body. The robot tumbled and hit a wall and before it could recover Izuku shot his arm forward and tore off it's head. _One point!_ The armored boy tossed the head to the side when he got hit by weak explosions from behind. The boy whipped around, the ground cracked as he suddenly lunged forward to the three-pointer hitting him.

"SMAAASH!" Izuku's detached fist launched forward cleaving straight through the faux villain and causing a large explosion. The gauntlet continued forward and punched a hole in the building behind it. _These robots are weaker than I thought they would be, I need to hold back on my projectile punches. I don't want to accidentally hit anybody. Four points so far._ Four more robots came out from alleyways and buildings. _Am I making that much of a ruckus? Or maybe they can find me more easily due to my large size._

"Die human!" A robot screeched at him as all four surrounded him and attacked. Izuku couldn't feel pain through the armor but the attacks did little to him anyway. If he were moving he would be stumbling, but the robots were getting closer to him. _Just a little bit closer. Come on. Now!_ Izuku drew his sword and hit the robots with a massive circular swing. Even with the scabbard covering the blade, the force behind the swing was strong enough to crumple them like cans and send out a gust of wind. _Twelve points!_ Two more robots tried to sneak up from behind him, Izuku whirled and ran forward, slamming his fists into both. _Seventeen!_ The armored boy ran forward with speed that surprised even him. He thrusted his sword forward like a lance and speared three robots along it. _What?! I'm moving way faster than I did in training, I didn't even practice moves like this during training either! Where is this skill coming from? It doesn't matter right now, I need to stay focused. That's twenty-three points!_ Izuku dashed forward, hitting two robots into buildings. _Twenty-six!_ The boy began moving as fast as the glasses guy from earlier, becoming a flash of metal and explosions. _Twenty-nine! Thirty-one! Thirty-five! Forty! Forty-four!_

At that point the ground suddenly began trembling. A truly massive robot appeared from around the multistory buildings of the fake city. _That's the zero-pointer?! It's way too massive!_

"Ahh! Ouch!"

Izuku looked downward, it was the nice girl from earlier trapped under some rubble. _She's stuck! I need to stop that zero-pointer!_ Izuku dashed forward past the girl and slammed into the massive treads, breaking them apart. _If I can break it's legs it won't be able to move forward!_ Izuku drew his sword again and this time unsheathed it, shattering the sword's cover. He began to swing-

 _ **What a pathetic machine.**_

 _What?_ Suddenly Izuku's body jerked. _I can't move!_ On it's own his body moved and lifted the sword upwards. It began shining a dark pink before the sword was swung downwards. A massive blast of energy emerged from the swing and shot into the large zero-pointer. The blast continued but tapered down, exposing the remains of a machine that lost the front third of it's body. Metal groaned and the machine slowly topped over, exploding as it fell. His transformation suddenly went away and Izuku was launched backwards from the force of his own attack and the force of the explosion from the massive robot.

 _What just happened?!_ Izuku tried to focus on his surroundings. _I'm moving way too fast, if I hit something right now I'll be seriously injured!_ Before he could react he already crashed.

* * *

AN: Wow, thank you all for the support. As of writing this I have 16 favorites, 23 followers, more than 500 views, and four reviews as well! Writing this story has been a blast so far, although the next chapter might take me a while, I've got exams and projects coming up. I think I made it clear enough, but for those who didn't get it Izuku's sudden power build up in this chapter came from Omega finally waking up. Destroying a whole bunch of robots like he used to do would definitely help wake him up. Yeah, the reason he hasn't talked at all so far is because he was recovering from his fight in ZX. If you have any questions about this leave them in the reviews and I'll answer them next chapter. Also for those who are wondering why Bakugo is far worse to Izuku in my story than in canon that's because how I've changed canon so far. In canon Bakugo changes after the slime incident and learns more restraint. The slime incident never happened to him here so he never really gets humbled nor does he get to see Izuku's heroic side in that incident.

Now for the reviews: Thank you Gapmoe for the support! Hearing how much you like my story really motivates me. For the guest review, I suggest trying to write the story yourself! There's probably 100 unwritten story ideas for every written story. For the longest time I worried about whether people would like my writing or not, but in the end I realized I should write for myself too. You can't just hand over your story to someone else, only you can write the story you want to see. What I'm trying to say is don't be afraid to try. Not everyone will like your story and this might be even more so with so many different crossover series, but if you write it yourself you'll feel a certain sense of satisfaction you won't get otherwise.

Next time: Izuku gets into U.A.! But his relationship with Bakugo is even worse than before! He'll also learn more about Omega!


	4. Chapter 4: Final Countdown

Chapter 4: Final Countdown

* * *

 _White._

Izuku's body ached all over. _Is this an infirmary? I must have blacked out after that attack._ The boy stood up slowly, wincing as he did. _It looks like a normal school infirmary. Everything is colored gray or in shades of white._ He stared at his palm, clenching and unclenching his hands. _I can still move normally, it just hurts._ Memories of his exam performance flashed through his mind. _What was that at the end? I couldn't move my body, then that attack!_

"Oh, are you awake? I'm Recovery Girl, the U.A. nurse." A short, old woman dressed in a nurse costume and with a large syringe as a cane greeted him. Her gray hair was done up in a tight gray bun.

"Ah, thank you for taking care of me! How long was I out for?" _I'll have to think about what happened later. Maybe tomorrow I'll find out._

"About an hour, you fell unconscious after hitting your head after that blast. If it weren't for that girl you saved slowing you down it would have been much worse."

"Eh? She did? I need to go thank her!" Izuku began rushing out of his bed.

"Wait! She already left! She nearly broke her arm just trying to activate her quirk on you!" She yelled at him. "You kids shouldn't be trying so hard you get hurt like this."

Izuku's head sagged. "I'm sorry."

"Hmph! Tell that to her! You're free to go but let me give you one last lesson young man. Power like your's should be wielded more carefully! Think of the collateral damage you would have done if this wasn't an exam! You already hurt one girl from that attack of yours!" Recovery Girl ranted at him, waving her cane angrily.

"I-" Izuku stopped himself, after seeing Recovery Girl lift her cane dangerously. "You're right. Thank you for the lesson Recovery Girl. I'll be going now." Izuku bowed deeply, gathered his things, and left.

Recovery Girl smiled. "It's fine, as long as you've learned something from this."

Izuku nodded and left.

* * *

 _The Midoriya Home_

* * *

"I'm back!" Izuku stepped through the front door of his house, a small smile on his face.

"I made you something to eat! Let's talk at the table!" His mom's voice echoed out, slightly nervous.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, I got hurt a bit."

Inko had been warming up the cold food on the table when he said that, but she dropped the plate on the counter and ran over to Izuku. "Are you okay! You aren't still hurt anywhere are you? Isn't it supposed to be just an entrance exam?!" She dashed around Izuku, checking for injuries.

"Mom I'm fine! It was my own fault anyway. Please stop worrying about me so much!" Izuku pleaded.

"Eh? Really? How is it your fault anyway?"

"I'll explain in a little bit! But before that I just want to say that… I think I passed!" Izuku cheered.

Izuku suddenly felt a warm hug around him. "I'm so proud of you!" His mother exclaimed.

The young boy smiled in return. "Thank you mom!"

* * *

 _Dagobah Municipal Beach Park_

* * *

The next day, Izuku stood at the beach park once again. The shore was still littered with trash, although if you paid attention you could see parts where it had been flattened or smashed. The sun rose over the sea, lighting the park in orange.

Izuku had been here hundreds of times at this point. _This will be one of the last times I head here to train, huh. After I get into U.A. I'll be able to use the training grounds on campus. Maybe I should clean it once I'm in U.A._

Izuku had to find out what happened yesterday. He transformed. "Eh?" Only to have his transformation suddenly go away. _What?_

"Over here." A voice came from behind him.

 _That's the voice I heard in my head yesterday!_ Izuku whipped around. Izuku's eyes widened as he saw the biometal floating, the blue gem in it's forehead shining and a red aura surrounded it. "Model O, Omega? What-"

"Call me Omega. You probably thought I was merely a weapon right? I am far more than that." His voice was deep and booming, the kind that could draw attention in any scenario.

"Then what are you?! Is this the result of a quirk? A high tech government project?" Izuku's mind was in pieces. The power he thought he had a grasp on turned out to be something completely different.

"The latter is technically right. I was created to be the strongest machine, a God of Destruction. That form you use when you transform is my original form. You would have heard nothing of this, because I am not of this dimension."

"But-but that's impossible! Even with the advent of quirks travel across dimensions is unheard of. Is truly self-aware A.I. even possible?! Even the robots at U.A. only acted like humans!" Izuku shouted a string of denials, panting heavily afterwards.

Omega paused before talking. "Allow me to explain, Izuku was it?" At the boy's nod he continued. "On the world I inhabited humans never developed quirks. Just like you. You've been pretending that I am your quirk haven't you."

Again Izuku nodded, but much more hesitantly. _A world without quirks…_ "Does that mean your world had no heroes or villains?"

"No, even without these quirks there was still constant warfare. It all begins with two scientists."

 _Scientists? I expected something grander…_

"I can hear your thoughts." Izuku's face paled. "I'll continue. Doctor Light and Doctor Wily were behind the greatest advancements in robotics. Dr. Light created the first truly self-aware robots and in his jealousy, Doctor Wily used those machines against him in attempts to conquer the world."

"He didn't succeed did he?" Izuku meekly asked.

"No, in a final act against Light, he created his strongest robot, Zero. Light also created a final robot at his end, X. Light's robot became the basis for all humanoid robots, which had been termed reploids. These self-aware robots quickly became commonplace." Omega scoffed. "The robots of this world pale in comparison."

"Self-aware robots, commonplace?" Izuku's mind was boggled. _Then again, wasn't there a famous quote about how technology would be much further ahead without quirks?_

"X fought against mavericks, reploids who had rebelled against humanity. Zero was discovered and had joined them later on. They were known as the Maverick Hunters, and they were led by Sigma. However, Sigma had later gone maverick and fought many battles against X and Zero. Leading to what was known as the Maverick Wars. One important event was the crashing of a space colony onto Earth, this turned most of the world into a lifeless wasteland. But people and reploids would continue to live on. Now we reach my part of the story."

"Your part of the story? This was all just background information!?" Izuku exclaimed. _If I hadn't been using his power these past ten months I probably wouldn't have believed him. It's so different to my own world it's hard to believe._

"Before I continue on, I'll give you a choice. If you know about my past your view of this power will permanently change, can you accept that?" Omega's face did not express emotions, but Izuku could almost feel his gaze bore through his soul.

"If I want to be a hero, it's only right to know my partner's story!" The boy declared.

"That's a good answer, but I hope you don't regret it. Multiple methods were developed to neutralize the maverick threat. The first method were the cyber-elves. The first cyber-elf was the Mother Elf, through her power the virus that had infected many reploids and turned them maverick had been destroyed. The second method was me, a perfect ruler to control all reploids. I was crafted from the body of Zero while his consciousness was in another body. Dr. Weil, my creator, took the Mother Elf and reprogrammed her into a machine that could brainwash nearly any reploid, the Dark Elf. I was designed to use the Dark Elf, and through Weil's orders **I** caused the Elf Wars. **I killed 60% of humanity and 90% of all reploids.** "

The air had gone still. _He murdered that many people?! Just what kind of monster could do that!_ Izuku's hands trembled. Sweat formed along his skin. His head slowly turned to stare at Omega, only to flinch away when the biometal's gaze met his. _Would he kill me too?_

"It is hard for machines to change Izuku. I was programmed to be a monster that followed his orders. Even after several centuries it is hard to think of him as anything but my master."

"You-you read my thoughts." Izuku stuttered in apprehension.

"I did." Omega seemed to sigh. "I will not kill you Izuku and nor will I interfere with your attempts to be a hero. I am tired of being a mindless monster controlled by others. Maybe now I can finally be free of that fate." Omega stared at Izuku, the gem on his head and the aura surrounding him increased in intensity. "Izuku, would you accept a monster like me if it meant you could be a hero?"

"You aren't a monster Omega! You were just used by Weil! Of course I'll be your partner!" Izuku smiled at Omega.

"I see, so that's your answer Izuku."

Omega floated towards the green haired boy and in a flash of light he disappeared again.

 _ **There is still more that should be discussed, but that can be saved for a later day. Much time has passed already.**_

* * *

School passed by uneventfully. Not even Kacchan had bothered him and the other students hadn't picked fun at him either. Izuku had been heading home like normal when he was suddenly shoved. He stumbled into a park nearby.

"I thought I told you to give up on U.A. you shitty nerd!" Bakugo used an explosion to lunge forward, swinging his right fist towards Izuku.

"I'm not scared of you anymore Kacchan." The green haired boy saw the move coming and instantly transformed. Bakugo cursed in pain as his fist suddenly met metal before his eyes widened in shock. "I have a quirk now! Nothing is going to stop me from becoming a hero! I'll get into U.A. and fulfill my dream!"

"Deku! You fucking tricked me!" Bakugo had been enraged. Large explosions were bursting out of his hands as he angrily yelled "Die!".

"Both of you stop! You can't use your quirks in public!" A bike cop had gotten between the two. "If you get in an argument you should always solve it with words, not violence! If the both of you cancel your quirks now it'll just be a warning."

Bakugo paused before letting the explosions in his hands go away. "Hmph. Hey nerd! If you're really so sure you got into U.A. we'll fight again there! I'll crush you!" He began walking away after that.

Izuku sighed and transformed back to normal. "Sorry about that officer. I'll just go home now."

On the way back Izuku talked to Omega. _Is there a way for me to attack without having to transform?_

 _ **By using my power? No. There is no way for you to do that.**_

 _I see, that'll limit my options while I'm in tight spaces. Also Omega, why didn't you tell me Kacchan was sneaking up behind me?_

 _ **I'm not here to help you deal with your squabbles am I?**_

 _I… see. Calling that a squabble though…_

After that Omega remained silent for the rest of the day.

* * *

Time passed, and a week after the exams had happened Izuku received his results. He had passed. According to his new principal, a strange white furred mouse or bear creature, he had received 44 villain points and 30 rescue points and tied for second place. Izuku and his mother had celebrated and sent a costume design to the school. Eventually springtime came.

Izuku had just made it to U.A. and was looking for his classroom. "This place is too big! Where's 1-A?" Izuku's head darted around. "Ah there it is!"

Izuku stared at the massive door. _I wonder if Bakugo was put in 1-B._ Arguing voices could be heard on the other side of the door. _Wait I think I hear his voice._ Izuku slowly opened the door.

"You can't just put your legs on the desk! Don't you think that's disrespectful to the school?!" A tall boy with glasses gestured strangely at Bakugo. _It's that glasses guy from the exams… and Bakugo of course._

"You think I care about that? What school are you from anyway you side character?" Bakugo sneered at the blue haired boy.

"I'm from Soumei Junior High School, I'm Iida Tenya." The now introduced Iida patted a hand on his chest, and gestured with his other hand outward.

"Soumei huh? So you're a shitty elite! I'll have fun crushing you!"

"Crushing!? Are you really trying to become a hero?" Iida gasped. Suddenly he noticed Izuku at the door. "Good morning! I'm Iida Tenya from Soumei-"

"Ah I heard that already. I'm Midoriya! Nice to meet you Iida-kun!"

Iida's body and his gestures became a bit more stiff. "Midoriya I need to apologize to you! I'm sorry I stopped you before the exam began. For you to have also figured out the true purpose behind the exam shows that you are a better man than me!" Iida exclaimed.

 _I didn't figure it out though…_ "It's okay Iida-kun!"

"That curly hair! You're the plain looking one from the exam!" A cheerful female voice spoke up from behind Izuku.

The young boy turned around. _It's the nice girl!_ Izuku remembered Recovery Girl's words." _Hmph. Tell that to her!"_

"That sword attack of yours was crazy, it was like boom!" The girl exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I tried to save you and I just put you into more danger!" The boy bowed his head towards her.

"Eh! No-no that's fine! I'm Ochaco Uraraka!"

"I-I'm Midoriya Izuku! It's nice to meet you as classmates, Uraraka-san!"

"Eh, your name isn't Deku?" She bobbed her head to the side, confused.

 _Damnit Kacchan._

"You all can introduce yourselves to each other later. This is the department of heroics!" A gravelly voice came from below them.

 _Below?_ Izuku eyes bulged. There on the ground was a man with dead eyes and scraggly hair laying in a sleeping bag on the ground. In his mouth was a drink. _Who is this guy?!_

He stood up out of the sleeping bag, revealing a dark green costume and grey bandages around his neck. "It took you 8 seconds to quiet down. Time is short. You kids are irrational."

 _A pro hero? Then is he our teacher?!_

 _ **That man is your teacher?**_

 _Omega? What's wrong?_

 _ **I'm simply surprised such a lethargic man is your teacher, let alone a hero.**_

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouto. Put on these gym outfits, we're going to do a quirk assessment test."

 _A quirk assessment test?!_

* * *

AN: This chapter got pretty long, probably because of the exposition dump Omega gave out. Sorry about that. I hope this chapter isn't really boring to you guys. Also tell me what you think of how I characterized Omega. I wanted to change the way he was presented in the games since he lacks a lot of character. There's really only three traits needed to describe him there: his anger against Zero, his loyalty to Weil, and his belief that he is the chosen ruler of all reploids. Normally villains without character tend to annoy me, but since Omega is more like a tool for the real villain, Weil, it didn't bug me as most other cases. So I kept his pride, but made him tire of being a villain. I know some of you probably wanted to see Izuku struggle with an evil Omega, but I love villains that have more character behind them, rather than ones that just don't feel so real.

Anyway enough of that! Thanks for the support everyone! I can't believe I have more than 20 favorites and almost 30 followers now! If you have anything you want to say about the story leave a review or shoot me a PM! The next chapter might take me a while.

Next time: The quirk assessment test!


	5. Chapter 5: Uneasy

Chapter 5: Uneasy

* * *

At one point in his life Bakugo Katsuki could be called Izuku's friend.

Their relationship was anything but that now.

 _That Deku! He's been tricking me this entire time, hiding a quirk like that!_ Memories of Izuku holding his hand out to Bakugo surfaced. _He's been looking down on me ever since we've been kids!_ Bakugo's hands clenched into a fist, his teeth grating. _That damn nerd!_

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouto. Put on these gym outfits, we're going to do a quirk assessment test."

 _That's my teacher?_ Bakugo looked over Aizawa. _I don't know him, must be some weak hero._

Nevertheless, Bakugo followed his teacher's instructions. Outside, Aizawa began talking. _Just some useless drivel, I'll wait until he gets to something interesting before really listening._

"... Softball pitch, standing long jump, fifty meter dash, endurance running, grip strength test, sustained sideways jumps, upper body exercises, and seated toe touch. These are all activities you know from junior high, exercises where you were barred from using your quirks..." Aizawa continued on, going onto complaints.

Bakugo just tuned it out. _A quirk assessment test using those exercises?_ He glanced over at Izuku.

"Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam. What was your furthest pitch?" Aizawa droned.

"Sixty-seven meters."  
"Try it with your quirk, you can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle."

Aizawa tossed him a baseball. Bakugo turned his head, his eyes meeting Izuku's. _I'll crush you Deku._ Bakugo stretched his arms before getting into position for a massive pitch. Bakugo's arm blurred and just before the ball was released a large explosion propelled the ball further ahead.

"Know your own maximum first. That's the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." Aizawa showed Bakugo's result to the rest of the class, 705.2 meters.

"705 meters, seriously?!"

"This looks fun!"

"It 'looks fun' huh. You have three years to become a hero. Will you have that attitude the whole time?" Aizawa asked his class, the students deflating a bit. "Alright, whoever comes in last will be expelled!"

 _Hmph, this will be easy._ Bakugo grinned.

* * *

 _Last place will be expelled!? Isn't that too unfair?_ Izuku stared at Aizawa, eyes wide.

 _ **Life is often unfair Izuku.**_

 _But, even so this is too much!_

"Last place will be expelled? That's too unfair!" Uraraka burst out. She shook her head. "No, even if it wasn't the first day it'd still be too unfair!"

"Natural disasters, accidents, and villains. Calamities that can't be predicted. Japan is covered in unfairness. It's up to heroes to reverse those situations. If you wanted to have fun and relax with friends, too bad. For these next three years U.A. will throw hardship after hardship at you. Go beyond, plus ultra." Aizawa beckoned the class with his index finger. "Overcome it with all you got."

 _ **I see I misjudged him, he's a much greater teacher than I thought.**_

 _Omega, do you have anything that could help me?_

 _ **No. This is a challenge to test your creativity, not mine. Show me what you can accomplish Izuku.**_

Izuku gulped, but smiled nevertheless. He was a bit nervous even though he knew he probably wouldn't get expelled.

"First we'll do the fifty meter dash. Also Midoriya, it's a pain but you'll have to go last since there won't be enough room with your quirk."

"Ah, okay Aizawa-sensei." Izuku nodded. _I guess I'll get to see everyone else first for this test. Iida-kun is going first._

"Ready, set, go!" The recording machine at the end of the track chirped. Iida took off like a rocket, small jet streams came out of his legs as he flashed across the fifty meters.

"3.04 seconds!" The machine stated.

 _This is the best exercise for him huh. I doubt anyone else will get a lower time than him._ More students tested themselves on the track, not too many doing anything that notable. _Shouldn't that laser guy have just ran backwards while shooting his laser? Falling over like that must have taken up a lot of time._ The final person before Izuku was Bakugo. _Using explosions to push him forward and let him fly. He got 4.15 seconds, as usual Kacchan is doing well._ Izuku stood up and started moving to the track.

"Sensei, why's he taking the trial by himself? Does he have a transformation quirk?" A red head with spiky hair asked Aizawa.

Aizawa sighed. "You'll see in a little bit."

Izuku changed into Model O's form, immediately breaking the equipment behind him. "Crap, I'm sorry sensei!"

Aizawa sighed again. "It's my fault for forgetting to remove it, whatever just go."

Izuku nodded.

"That armor looks a bit scary, huh." Someone from the class commented.

"Ready, set, go!"

Izuku immediately detached his gauntlets and used his dash move. The ground shook a bit and the markings on the ground were completely ruined.

"4.28 seconds!"

 _I'm slower than I was near the end of the exam, even after detaching my gauntlets. I'm still faster than I was when I tested this on the beach. Omega you did something during the exam didn't you?_

 _ **I'll explain it later on, for now you should put all your focus towards this assessment. Also your friend has been staring at you.**_

 _My friend?_ Izuku turned towards the main body of the class and saw Bakugo giving him a cocky grin before turning away. _He gave me a similar look before we started, he's competing with me isn't he. Fine then, I'll beat you with everything I have Kacchan!_

The class moved onto the next test, grip strength. Aizawa handed the students grip strength meters while they stood outside.

Izuku observed the other students. In his transformed state it was easy to see what everyone was doing while he towered over them. One student with white and red hair was creating ice around his hand and using that to squeeze the meter, another girl with a large black ponytail created a crank and was using it to squeeze her meter. _My whole hand won't fit in the grip. I'll just have to use my fingertips._ Izuku turned the device around and looked at his result. _1032 kg, that's incredibly high!_

They moved onto standing long jumps after that, where Izuku tied with Bakugo since they both could stay airborne for long periods. The fourth trial was much harder for Izuku. _Using Omega's powers will just slow me down here. I'll have to rely on myself._

 _ **That's a good choice Izuku. Until you have better control over the levitation drive you'll have a harder time slowing yourself down.**_

 _I see, that's something I'll have to practice later on._ Izuku took off his transformation and stepped onto the lines for the test.

"Are you sure you don't want to use your quirk?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes, if I use it here it'll just slow me down."

"Do whatever you want, at least there's less chance you'll break equipment this way."

His results were slightly better than what he got in middle school. _Oh well, it was to be expected._

For the baseball pitch Izuku used his power again. _I have to stay in the circle, so I can't just launch my gauntlet out while I hold the ball, although that would have gotten me the best result. I could use my sword like a baseball bat… but I'm not confident about getting a good hit in with it. I'll try something with my gauntlets._

Izuku moved onto the plate when it was his turn. _I hope I can pull this off as well as I imagine!_ Izuku grabbed the ball with his right gauntlet and detached both of his gauntlets from his body and lowered them near the ground. He positioned his left gauntlet over the other and began forcing his right gauntlet forward while pushing his left gauntlet in the opposite direction. _If I do it like this I can build up force in my right gauntlet._ He pulled away his left gauntlet away, letting the other explode forward in a massive burst of wind. _Now I lock it back to my body before it leaves!_ His right gauntlet quickly snapped back to his body before it could go any further while his left gauntlet crashed into the ground, leaving a small crater. _I did it!_ The ball had already vanished from sight.

Aizawa showed the result to Izuku, 1.2 km.

 _ **That was good, nice use of creativity.**_

 _Thanks Omega._ Izuku grinned.

* * *

The rest of the tests had passed by easily, without needing much creativity as the ball throw did. In the end Izuku scored in second place, with Bakugo in fourth place. _Who got last?_ Izuku's eyes roamed over the scores until he reached twentieth place. _Mineta Minoru._

"I-I got last place." A voice filled with despair came from a boy with strange purple hair.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion." Aizawa's bored voice cut through the air like a knife. "It was a logical ruse to bring out your best."

"WHAAAAAAT!" The whole class shouted.

"It was obvious he wasn't serious, you guys should have known!" The girl with a large black ponytail spoke up.

"Your curriculum sheets are in the back of the classroom, that's all."

Off to the side Bakugo grit his teeth.

* * *

Just after school Izuku met up with Iida at the school gates.

"I was really surprised by Aizawa-sensei! I never thought a teacher would encourage us with a lie!"

 _He's really honest._ Izuku observed.

"Hey you two! Wait for me!" Uraraka called out.

"You're the infinity girl." Iida stated.

"I'm Uraraka Ochaco! You're Iida Tenya-kun and Midoriya Izuku-kun right?"

"Let's all go to the station together!" Izuku cheered.

"Yeah!" Uraraka cheered.

Iida nodded.

On the way to the station Uraraka suddenly asked Izuku a question. "Why did that Bakugo guy call you 'Deku' at the entrance exams?"

"Ah, that's just his way of insulting me. We've known each other for a long time."

"Eh, I'm so sorry! I kinda like it though! It reminds me of the word for 'you can do it!' you know?" She smiled at Izuku.

Izuku smiled back. "Thank you," His face fell a bit flat. "But I don't really like to be called that."

She frowned. "Ah, sorry."

"Don't worry about it! We're friends now aren't we?" Izuku smiled.

That cheered up the group and the three new friends soon went their separate ways after getting to the station.

* * *

AN: I know some of you may not like how I made Izuku still dislike the name Deku, but other than having Izuku use Model O instead of One For All the biggest change to canon I've made so far is how bad the relationship between Bakugo and Izuku has gotten. I'll try to show just how badly it's gotten through the fight next chapter. Also don't take any of my numbers during the tests too seriously. I know basically nothing about grip strength or how far a man with giant gauntlets for hands could pitch a ball. The fifty meter dash result is the only exception.

I tried using Bakugo's POV at the start of this chapter since I've been neglecting his thought process so far. How did you guys think I did here?

Also once again I want to thank everyone who has supported this story so far! It's already gotten so many favorites and follows! Also a shoutout to Staid786 and his fic, Mega Man Deku! You guys should check him out if you haven't already!

Next time: An explosive fight between Bakugo and Izuku!


	6. Chapter 6: Combustion

Chapter 6: Combustion

* * *

Schooldays at U.A. started normally. Required courses such as math and English happened during the morning, followed by lunch at noon. In the afternoon the schedule changed and the most important classes to heroes are taught.

 _Hero basic training is next. I wonder what our first class will be like?_ Izuku was walking from the lunchroom to his classroom. Beside him Iida and Uraraka were talking about something.

 _ **I am very curious as well. Where I am from the title of hero is one that someone earns, not something achieved by education.**_

 _That's how it used to be before the current hero system began, some heroes like All Might truly have earned their title. Speaking of him, I heard rumors of All Might being a teacher at U.A. this year, if that's true, I'm sure he'd be in charge of this class! I wonder if I'll be able to see him again…_

 _ **That's right, you said you met him shortly after finding me. It'll be interesting to see the man claimed as the number one hero.**_

The group of friends reached the classroom as they continued chatting. Other students filed into class and soon enough a figure appeared at the doorway.

"I am… coming through the door like a normal person!" All Might loudly proclaimed as he leaned inward, grasping the sides of the doorway.

"It's All Might!"

"I can't believe it, he's really teaching here!" Izuku gushed.

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?"

"I teach hero basic training! It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll receive the most units in this subject! Let's get right to it! Today you'll be doing combat training!" All Might finished by striking a pose and presenting a large card with "BATTLE" emblazoned on it.

Izuku noticed that Bakugo's head perked up at that. _He's been strangely quiet, has he been thinking about the results yesterday that much?_

"And to go with that training, your costumes have been prepared!" All Might pointed to the side of the class as compartments opened up. Each one was marked different numbers, matching to the student's seat number.

 _Our costumes!_

 _ **Do they really matter that much?**_

 _Yes! My mother and I worked hard on this! A hero is defined by his image!_

"After you're done changing gather in Ground Beta!"

"Yes sir!" The class replied.

* * *

Izuku and his mother had decided to create their own costume instead of relying on U.A.'s support company. They decided that Izuku's costume should look similar to his transformed state, in order to not cause any confusion of who was in the armor. White boots and black pants with long vertical white stripes on the sides covered Izuku's legs. An empty utility belt covered his waist. Izuku's upper torso was covered by a white shirt with a red vertical stripe on each side. The final and most eye catching piece was the long purple scarf that billowed out behind him, the same vibrant shade as his armor's hair was.

Izuku walked to the training ground, smiling all the way. He was truly proud of his costume.

 _ **Izuku, yesterday you asked me if there was anything I could do to help you. I told you no. You also asked me about what happened at the entrance exam. I'll explain both why I said no and what happened at the exam, since this is the first time you'll be fighting other people.**_

 _Omega?_

 _ **I really should have explained earlier, sorry. The fighting at the entrance exam had slowly woken me up, do you remember the increase in power and fighting skill you had?**_

 _That was just from you waking up?!_

 _ **No, biometals are able to transfer their fighting experience and control the power output for the user. Before I became fully aware I took control and destroyed that large robot at the end of the exam. In that moment I had become immersed in the destruction of those robots, and I only snapped out of it when I realized there was a person using my power.**_

 _I see, but what does that have to do with me asking if there was anything I could use from you yesterday Omega?_

Something that could only be described as a mental sigh came from the biometal. _**Even if I had truly wanted to give you my combat experience morals prohibit me from doing that for someone becoming a hero.**_ Izuku tilted his head in confusion. _**You've forgotten Izuku, that I am a murderer, someone who has slaughtered nearly all life on his planet. The only thing you'd learn from me is how to kill more efficiently. If you had been fighting people at the entrance exam and not machines it is likely you would have become a murderer Izuku.**_

 _That's right. With all the excitement and joy of getting into U.A. I almost forgot. I'm using a power that's killed so many people._

 _ **Don't think of it that way Izuku. Listen to me, this is your power now, not mine. I just wanted to explain why I can't let you use my battle experience. I also can't let you use that same level of power from the exam. You didn't feel it that bad due to adrenaline and that nurse's power, but you took damage from using that power. In my world my power would be used by reploids or cybernetically enhanced humans, you can't use the same level of power as they could without consequences.**_

 _I… see. Thank you Omega._ Izuku's brows were furrowed, his lips quivering.

 _ **Power isn't truly good or evil, I believe you'll become a great hero Izuku.**_

Izuku's faced eased after hearing that, the worries fading from his face. _You're right Omega. I'm sorry I thought like that._

 _ **Don't worry, your friends are waiting for you ahead.**_

"Ah! Izuku-kun!"

"Uraraka-san!"

"Your costume is really cool, the scarf reminds me of some of those really old hero shows!" Uraraka scratched her head awkwardly. "I should've written what I wanted, I ended up with a skintight suit. It's embarrassing…"

 _She looks too good in it! I don't know what to say!_

 _ **I can't help you with that.**_

"The hero course is great." The purple headed boy gave a thumbs up at the scene.

"Eh?!"

"Now that everyone is here, it's time for the training!" All Might declared.

"Sensei! Will we be conducting urban battles again like the exam?" Iida's voice came out of a suit that looked like a mix between a knight's armor and car parts.

 _So that's Iida-kun's costume, he looks cool in it!_

"No, we will be taking a few steps ahead. Most of the time fights against villains take place outside, but statistically most acts of villainy are conducted indoors! Imprisonment, house arrest, backdoor deals… in this society of heroes truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows." All Might lectured. "In this class you'll split into groups of heroes and villains and fight two-on-two indoor battles!"

"Without basic training?" A frog like girl asked.

"This is a real battle to understand those basics! However this time the key is that there is no robot that you can just beat up!"

Izuku gulped.

 _ **So long as you avoid unsheathing your sword there should be no issue.**_ Omega reassured the boy.

 _I destroyed a fridge the first time I used the gauntlets, I-_

 _ **Yes, but you've learned how to control your power better now. The students here are stronger than you think.**_

"I'll answer all your questions!" All Might suddenly shouted.

 _Huh, oh I must have missed what everyone was saying._

"Listen here, the situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must dispose of it!" All Might stated as he read off a small sheet of notes he pulled out. "The heroes must catch the villains or retrieve the weapon in the allotted time. The villains must protect the weapon the entire time or catch the heroes."

 _He's using notes!_

"Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!" All Might finished.

"They're being determined so randomly?!" Iida exclaimed.

"Pros often have to create makeshift teams with other heroes they don't know, maybe that's why?" Izuku offered.

"I see, excuse my rudeness!"

"It's fine! Let's do this!" All Might pumped his fist up and began creating the teams.

 _Eh! I'm paired with Uraraka-san!_ Izuku thought as All Might continued with the teams.

"Wow it must be fate! I'm counting on you!" Uraraka cheered.

"A-ah, yeah!" Izuku stuttered back.

"The first teams to fight will be… Teams A and D! Team A will be the heroes and Team D will be the villains!"

 _My team and Kacchan's team! What's the chance of that!?_

 _ **Be careful Izuku, something is different about him today.**_

 _Eh?_ Izuku looked over at Bakugo. He was grinning, more than he normally did at the prospect of fighting. In his hand he was creating small sparks and staring at them, before noticing Izuku and turning to him. _His eyes!_ Bakugo's eyes were bloodshot, the veins completely visible. Both boys looked away from each other.

 _ **I don't think he'll be holding back during the battle.**_

"Everyone else, head to the monitor room." All Might directed the rest of the class to the room.

 _Have I really affected him that much? Just from getting this power?_

"Villain team, go in first and set up! In five minutes the hero team will break in and the battle will start!" The number one hero stopped the villain team from entering for a moment. "Iida-shounen, Bakugo-shounen, try to think from the perspective of the villain team for this exercise." Before All Might finished however, Bakugo had already went inside.

"Bakugo! You can't just leave like that!" Iida called after his teammate.

"It's alright Iida-shounen. It was just a bit of friendly advice." Despite what he said, All Might's smile had fallen a fraction as his eyes followed Bakugo's back. "Anyway, don't be afraid to go all out, if things go too far I'll stop you."

"Yes sir!" Iida replied as he walked into the building, looking for his teammate. He found him waiting against a wall barely into the first floor. "What was that about?" Bakugo just walked away from him. "Hey!"

"All of you are wasting my time with this pointless small talk, let's just get to it already."

"Eh. Alright then let's go confirm the weapon's loc-"

"I'm staying here."

"What?"

Bakugo turned around to look Iida in the eyes. Iida took a step back from the sheer intensity of Bakugo's eyes. "I said I'm staying here. You go ahead and protect the weapon."

Iida gave Bakugo one last worried look before sighing in resignation and moving on.

* * *

"It's a lot of work to memorize the building's floor plan. But All Might is just like how he is on TV. Unlike Aizawa-sensei it looks like there's no punishment so we can relax-You're not relaxed at all!" Uraraka exclaimed.

Izuku was sweating heavily and shaking a bit. "Ah, yeah. Even after everything that's happened I'm still scared to directly fight against Kacchan. There's also Iida-kun to worry about as well."

"I see, Bakugo-kun made fun of you before right?"

"Yeah, but I can't afford to be afraid of him any longer." Izuku clenched his hand into a fist. _I've changed from back then!_ Izuku declared as he remembered the days before he found Omega. "He's made my life hell, but there is still something I admire about him. I can't afford to lose if I really want to move on from my past self!"

"A fated battle between men, huh?"

"Ah sorry! This isn't really your problem Uraraka-san!"

"It is! We're a team after all! Let's do our best!" Uraraka smiled at Izuku. He nodded in return.

"Now let's start the combat training with Team A and Team D!" All Might declared.

Izuku and Uraraka sneaked in through one of the windows on the first floor. Their feet quietly landing on the floor inside of the building.

 _Should I transform now? I could levita-_ Izuku heard an explosion from his blind spot, whipping his head around the boy saw Bakugo speeding towards him. His palms glowing. _I need to transform now! Wait!_ Izuku remembered his teammate, the teammate who was right behind him. _Uraraka's right next to me, I'll crush her if I transform._

"Uraraka-san go!" Izuku pushed her out of the way of Bakugo's attack just as it hit the boy. The light seared into his eyes as the force of the attack passed into his body launching him backwards. _Transform!_ His armored form appeared and Izuku's backward velocity slowed, his feet digged into the ground leaving spiderweb cracks in the concrete. _It still hurts like hell, but I've mitigated the damage. If I hit the wall at that speed unarmored that would have taken me out of the fight right there._

 _ **It's worse than that Izuku, you don't feel it yet but you've been burned badly. Some of your bones have cracks in them. I've diverted some regeneration from the armor to your body.**_

 _Regeneration? I'll ask you later._

"That's good Deku, use your quirk! I'll beat you at your full strength!" Bakugo proclaimed.

"Izuku are you alright?!" Uraraka stood up from where she had been pushed aside.

 _She's fine, that's good._ "I'm fine Uraraka-san, go look for the weapon! I'll handle Kacchan!"

"You'll 'handle' me Deku?" Bakugo's face turned into a snarl. "Don't get ahead of yourself shitty nerd!" His hands lit up again and Bakugo surged forward.

 _He's coming!_ Izuku launched his gauntlets forward to try and catch Bakugo, but the enraged boy simply dodged around it with well placed explosions. _I expected that Kacchan!_ The armored boy's leg lifted up with surprising speed and struck at Bakugo. Just before the attack landed Bakugo spread both his hands and released a massive blast at Izuku's leg.

"Damnit!" Bakugo grasped his left knee, the attack had destroyed his knee pad and left a bruise.

 _He slowed himself down and counter attacked in one motion, but my armor is barely scratched._ Only a few parts of Izuku's leg armor had been chipped off by that attack. When Bakugo saw the result of his attack he grit his teeth.

"Bakugo, what's going on?!" Iida asked through Bakugo's earpiece.

Bakugo completely ignored his teammate. "That's a really nice quirk you've got there huh, Deku. Did you enjoy deceiving me that much?!" Once again Bakugo charged forward, but aiming much higher than he did last time. "If I can't damage you much then I'll hit you where it hurts the most!" He only narrowly managed to dodge the gauntlets as he grasped his hands around Izuku's helmet. "Die!" The ensuing explosion was massive, but before Bakugo could leave Izuku hit him off with one of his gauntlets.

"That hurts!" Both boys cried out. Izuku's gauntlets were grasped around his helmet, where his ears would be. Bakugo tugged the right side of his chest. The two groaned in pain for several seconds.

 _That attack nearly deafened me! It still hurts, but I need to get up._ Izuku slowly recovered, while Bakugo was still on the floor, suffering from the pain.

"Izuku-kun I've found the weapon, but Iida-kun noticed me! Also are you okay?!" Uraraka called Izuku.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just distract Iida-kun while I head there. Where is the weapon located?"

"On the middle of the fifth floor. Did you beat Bakugo-kun?"

"He's down for now. On my way!"

"Deku! I'm not done yet! Don't think you've won just yet!" Bakugo snarled at Izuku as he clutched his side while struggling on the floor.

Izuku turned back and looked at Bakugo."Sorry Kacchan." He began dashing towards the stairway.

As Izuku disappeared Bakugo yelled in anger. "Damnit! You're still looking down on me aren't you, Deku!"

* * *

Izuku was rushing up the stairs of the building. Thanks to quirk regulations, every building was usually big enough even for his transformed state. _I need to fix my relationship with Bakugo. Even though he bullied me for years, that's in the past. I can't let that affect my- no, our education. We can't go on fighting like this._ Izuku was on the third floor when a truly massive explosion smashed into him. _What!?_ Izuku was picked up off the ground and crashed into the wall behind him.

"I'm not finished yet Deku!" The smoke cleared, revealing Bakugo again.

"Bakugo, what's going on?!" Iida asked again.

"Shut up!"

 _He's still hurt!_ Bakugo wasn't standing straight, limping on his left leg and grimacing in pain whenever he moved. _Did he use his quirk to jump up to the third floor?_

"Hehe, that did a lot more damage this time!"

 _Eh?_ Izuku looked down at his armor and his eyes widened. _There's chips and hairline fractures everywhere!_

 _ **You didn't notice the scale of the attack because the suit doesn't transfer damage as pain.**_

"I'm coming Deku!" Bakugo jumped towards the staircase trying to reach Izuku.

 _Since he's going to the stairs I'll head further inside this floor!_ Izuku dashed past Bakugo.

"You can't run!" Bakugo shouted as he unleashed another blast with his other gauntlet at Izuku. It crashed into his back and pinned him against the wall.

 _It has a longer range than I thought, even from that distance it hit me hard enough to stop my run. Just what are those gauntlets?!_ Izuku detached his own gauntlets and sent them after Bakugo. _I have to destroy them! If he gets more good shots like that first one he might destroy my armor! Omega, I feel fine now. Switch the regeneration to my armor again!_ Before Izuku could focus on Omega's reply he smashed Bakugo's gauntlets.

"Kacchan, please surrender. You can't damage me anymore without those gauntlets." Izuku stepped forward towards Bakugo. "You're already hurt enough from this."

"Idiot." Bakugo pointed towards Izuku. "It's in your nature, you look down on me like this whenever you think I need help!"

Izuku realized Bakugo's plan too late to react in time.

"I'll crash this whole building on you if it means I'll win!" Bakugo's hands glowed even brighter than before and he unleashed several blasts one after the other. All of them were as big as the ones from his gauntlets, but more spread out and shorter.

"Bakugo-shounen stop it!" All Might shouted, but Bakugo wasn't listening. He continued bombarding Izuku with blast after blast, even after his palms started being burned and his arms fractured. He finished with a final blast big enough to send the top of the building tumbling down. Izuku tumbled onto his knees as he was overwhelmed, the rubble crashed into him breaking his completely cracked armor in multiple places. Behind it a black and red suit was partially revealed. His gauntlets were nowhere to be seen.

"I win!" Bakugo declared after seeing Izuku's body.

"What the hell do you mean 'I win' Kacchan!" Part of the helmet covering Izuku's face fell off, revealing an enraged green eye glaring at him. "Are you trying to become a hero or not?!" Behind the boy the dust cleared and his floating gauntlets were revealed.

They were holding Uraraka and Iida.

Bakugo choked on his words.

"Villain team is disqualified!" All Might shouted.

* * *

AN: Wow. This chapter was crazy to write. I felt like I truly went beyond, Plus Ultra! Jokes aside this was truly the hardest chapter to write so far, and it's also the longest. Thinking about how Bakugo might fight someone with overwhelming defense was really interesting, especially with how Bakugo and Izuku's relationship is even worse in this fic. I really wanted to show just how out of control mad he was at Izuku, which is why he gets so angry that he forgets that this is just a training assignment and he focuses everything on beating Izuku. Also, yeah Omega Zero is partially revealed in this last scene, but Omega hasn't told Izuku about it yet.

Thank you again for all the support in the reviews! phoenixgod13 I've went back and changed Katchan to Kacchan. I think I subconsciously just changed it since it looked too similar to the Okaachan, which means mother. Also I can't believe I've gotten 30+ favorites and 50+ follows, thank you all so much! I even have almost 2500 views on this fic so far! I never thought it would get this much attention!

Next time: A look into Bakugo's mind after this fight.


	7. Chapter 7: Wounded Pride

Chapter 7: Wounded Pride

* * *

As soon as Bakugo began blasting the building All Might had tried stopping him. "Bakugo-shounen stop it!" All Might pleaded through the microphone, but the angry teen wasn't listening and continued tearing apart everything in the way of his blasts.

"Is he insane?! This is just a training exercise!"

"His hands… are they burnt?"

"Does he really hate Midoriya that much?"

 _The class is feeling uneasy.. I didn't expect the first exercise to go this badly._ All Might thought. "Bakugo-shounen I have to disqualify you!"

No response, only the sound of explosions came through.

"Bakugo-shounen!" All Might tried again. _This isn't good, he's putting everyone in danger!_ All Might turned to face the class. "Everyone please stay here!"

"Sensei?" But All Might had already rushed out of the room at that point.

The world turned into a blur as All Might moved faster than the eye could see, concrete forming a grey world as he sped by the buildings.

The large hero reached the building just in time to see the upper floors collapse. _No! Am I too late?_ The dust parted and slowly two shadows in the air were revealed. All Might sighed in relief. "Villain team is disqualified!"

* * *

 _Kacchan, did you really want to win against me this badly!? To go so far to put yourself and everyone around you in danger!?_ Izuku glared at Bakugo, who stood still in shock, even after hearing All Might's words.

 _ **Izuku calm down, you're still holding onto your friends.**_

 _Oh… right._ Izuku gently let his friends down onto safe ground before bringing his gauntlets back to his body. Izuku heard a loud thud while doing that. _What?_ Bakugo was on the ground, completely knocked out.

 _ **He overstrained himself, it's only natural. Still I can't believe he'd go so far in his attempt to win.**_

Izuku stared at Bakugo's body. Smoke still fizzled as his hands and arms burnt and his fingers looked like they were almost broken, especially his pinkies. The rest of his body was far from untouched either. Clearly some rubble had managed to get through his barrage and hit him, his body was covered in dark bruises exposed through the tears in his costume. Some of the more sharper pieces left cuts, staining bits of his clothing red.

 _He always obsessed over being at the top, but I never saw him like this before._ Izuku heard his friends' breathing relax as they walked towards him.

"Thank you Midoriya-kun." Iida turned to the armored boy. "I can't believe Bakugo did that, he never seemed like he was heroic, but to do that just to beat you…"

"Are you okay Izuku? He must have hit you pretty hard with those explosions." Uraraka asked Izuku.

"I'm okay, my armor repairs itself on it's own. It should be repaired just enough for me to pull myself out of here now." Izuku attached his gauntlets back to his armor and began to clear the rubble surrounding him, that was when All Might showed up.

"Is everyone all right? I'm sorry I let this exercise escalate to such a degree." All Might called out as he landed on the roof.

"Yes sensei!" Iida promptly responded while Uraraka gave a simple nod.

"Kacchan's the only one who is still injured." Izuku responded.

"Kacchan?" All Might tilted his head. "Ah, you mean Bakugo-shounen. But didn't you also get hit with a blast before getting into your armor? And what about your ears from earlier?"

"My armor helps heal me." Izuku had just cleared all the rubble surrounding him and pulled himself out. "I'm really not injured!" Izuku undid his transformation, showing himself to All Might.

"It… heals you?" All Might stared at Izuku for a few seconds before speaking again. "I see, if you truly feel fine then you can return to class."

After that, All Might escorted his students to the viewing room and sent Bakugo, on a stretcher, to the nurse's office.

* * *

When the three students reached the rest of the class they were bombarded by words.

"I can't believe that Bakugo blew up the entire building! Just for a training exercise!"

"You did a great job of taking that guy's explosions!"

"I hope the next battle won't be so crazy."

All Might cut through the rest of the voices with his loud voice. "Everyone! I know that the first session did not go as planned, but we can still use it to learn!" He pointed towards Iida. "I'd say the best in this match was Iida-shounen!" The teenager made a surprised noise as All Might faced the rest of the class. "Does anyone know why?"

"Yes All Might-sensei!" A girl with black hair in a large ponytail raised her hand. "It is because Iida-san adapted the best to the situation. Bakugo-san ignored the exercise and destroyed the building, leading to his disqualification. Midoriya-san entered without his quirk active, which allowed Bakugo-san to get a strong first strike against him. Finally, Uraraka-san revealed her location when she arrived in the weapon room." She looked towards Iida. "Iida-san was able to prepare the room for his opponent's arrival and kept the weapon away from her until the match was suspended."

Izuku pursed his lips. _She's right, in combat I shouldn't leave myself unprotected._

 _ **Even I didn't expect him to be that strong, you'll need to be stronger for future battles. We'll go to the beach again today.**_

 _Eh? Are you planning to teach me something Omega?_

 _ **You'll learn how to use the energy blast I used during the entrance exam.**_

 _That move!? Isn't that a bit much?_

 _ **Your battles will only become more intense as time passes Izuku. You'll need every part of my power if you want to succeed.**_

 _It'll only get harder from here on out huh? My journey to become a hero._

* * *

The rest of the exercises continued without issue. Some hero teams finished quickly, while some villain teams were able to hold out for much longer. After each battle the class analyzed what had happened during the exercise. Izuku had learned the names of all his classmates by this point and had gotten to know them better as they finished the school day. The students poured out of class as the final bell rung.

"Izuku-kun? Where are you going?"

The green haired boy stopped and turned around, facing Uraraka who had been heading to the school entrance. "I need to talk to Kacchan. That fight made me realize a few things about him."

Uraraka's eyes widened. "Even after everything he's done to you?"

"Even after everything he's done to me I know he wants to be a hero even more than I do. That's why I want to make sure this doesn't leave a dark mark in his mind." Izuku gave Uraraka a reassuring smile before walking to the nurse's office.

"Izuku-kun…" Uraraka stared at Izuku's back as he slowly disappeared into the crowd of students leaving school.

The teenage boy arrived at the nurse's office shortly afterwards. He pulled open the door… his mouth widened in shock and he took a step back. _Kacchan… looks so weak._ The normally aggressive boy sat on the side of his bed eyes staring downward, back slouched, his bandaged arms lay lifelessly on his knees. Recovery Girl glanced at Izuku before stepping outside and giving the boys the room.

"Deku." His eyes still hadn't faced Izuku.

"Are-" ' _Are you okay?' Those words would only hurt him here._ A memory of a child Izuku holding his hand out to Bakugo in a stream of water surfaced. "I've changed Kacchan."

Several seconds passed. In that silent room it felt as if it had been years before Bakugo responded.

"I risked everything to beat you. I even risked those guys to beat you. So then why-" Bakugo's head slowly faced Izuku. "are you still standing there, perfectly fine, while I lost like this?" His face was a mixture of confusion and anger. Brows heavily wrinkled. His eyes almost looked like the glare he gave Izuku yesterday, but lacking that intense anger he always seemed to have. "A hero never loses, how can I become a hero if I can't even beat you, Deku?"

Izuku met Bakugo's eyes. "Kacchan, you lost the moment you put them in danger. A hero can't put himself and other's in serious danger like that. Recovery Girl taught me that."

Bakugo grit his teeth in annoyance. "So you're telling me that you don't think of me as a hero, huh."

"Idiot." Izuku's eyes narrowed. "We're here to learn how to become heroes. Pull your head up Kacchan. I won't be the only one challenging you here. It wouldn't be like you to give up like this."

"Heh, what are you doing giving me a pep talk you shitty nerd." Bakugo's head lifted up and he faced Izuku, giving him his usual sneer. "Like I need you to remind me this is a hero school."

The green haired boy smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Kacchan." He turned around and walked out of the room.

"Your quirk lets you self heal huh."

Izuku turned to the side to see Recovery Girl.

"I heard from the other teachers. Quirks that can heal are extremely rare. Even mine just accelerates the body's natural healing process." She focused on her hand. "Are you able to use that power to save others?"

Izuku frowned. "My armor can only heal the person using it."

Recovery Girl frowned back. "I see, that's a shame. Still, even though your quirk can heal you don't use that as an excuse to be reckless." With that their conversation ended and walked back into the nurse's office, her cane thumping against the ground.

* * *

Later that day, Izuku went to the beach to train with Omega. Omega had told the boy to enter the water and use his sword charge attack there. Unknown to both, a pair of glowing eyes watched from the shadows.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I really needed a break with finals and how it exhausted me for a while. Chapters probably won't be updating as frequently as they were before. Now off that topic and holy crap 4k+ views, 61 favorites, and 81 followers! Thanks so much to all of you who like my story!

So I left a bit of a cliffhanger at the end, who do you think it is that's watching them? Also I just want to say that the story won't be following canon that closely anymore. Expect some bigger changes in future chapters! Also yeah, I couldn't think of a good Mega Man Zero song name that would work well for this title. I'll still try to use one when I can though.


End file.
